


A Little Brother's Prank

by Kenkitshadow, sirius16



Category: South Park
Genre: (don't worry it's Kenny; he comes back), Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Watersports, erotic asphyxiation, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: A little brother's prank gets turned into a older brother's lustful fantasy as Kenny is helpless against his stronger brother's advances
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Kevin McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sirius16  
> 2021 Week 4  
> Weekly Posting Rate: 4/4 (100.00%)  
> Completion Rate: 4/52 (7.69%)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius: Wow, this is…way later than I had planned to post this. So much happened today that I lost track of time. Really late, but here we go

Stuart and Carol McCormick were pulling out of the driveway on Thursday for a four-day trip away from the house leaving Kenny in Kevin’s sixteen-year-old hands. At first, it wasn’t so bad, but by the second day, Kevin had managed to get a hold of two twenty-four packs of beer and was quickly beginning to resemble their alcoholic father. 

Kevin sat on the dilapidated couch sipping his tenth beer of the day, wearing nothing save his loose striped boxers and watching some shitty satellite tv. Or so it seemed. In reality, he was watching his little thirteen-year-old brother prance around the house in the middle of summer with his damn parka on. The more he looked at Kenny walking around doing anything he ordered the more he wanted to rip that hoody off and strangle him with it. 

He tipped the can up, lapping up the last of the beer before barking at Kenny “Hey, twerp! Grab me another beer.” Kenny turned to Kevin thinking about telling him off, _‘He’s had me take the dog out, wash the dishes, sweep the damn house twice, he makes me get him a beer every time he drains the one in his hand. Ugh, this is getting ridiculous.’_ Kenny sighed and crossed to the fridge and pulled out another beer, taking note that there was only one left in the fridge before walking over to Kevin with the cold beer. 

Kevin was good and drunk at this point as he crushed the can and tossed it into the plastic bag they were using as a trashcan. He raised his hands up with a cheer for thinking that he made the easy shot, catching a whiff of his pit and grimacing to himself as he muttered "Damn, that deodorant I bought from the fat ass didn't do shit for my pits. If anything, it makes the scent stronger." As he contemplated this his balls felt slightly heavier. Dismissing the weird feeling as his fault for getting out of bed without jerking off he turned his attention to Kenny who was staring at him, “Ya see that shot, haha! Swish nothing but plastic...Whatcha starin’ at punk?”

Kenny had come over to deliver the beer when his brother made the shot, missing the bag by a mile. Suddenly Kenny’s face became flushed and his eyes widened. Kevin turned to him demanding to know what he was staring at only for Kenny to snap to his senses and look away, bashful. Kevin looked down to see that his junk had come out of the fly of his boxers when he stood to make the shot.

Kevin chuckled as he groped himself in full view of his bashful little brother, “Hehe, what? Ain’t like you haven't seen my cock before, ya little brat. We share the bath every week you dolt.” Kenny refused to make eye contact but would peek repeatedly to see his brother boldly stroking his meat in the living room directly in front of him. Kenny could feel a tightness in his loins and knew he was getting hard. He needed to leave... _Now_.

He went to set the beer down and leave, but Kevin grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into the couch next to him as he too slumped into the old stained cushions. Kenny turned to yell at his brother but his voice stuttered out as his eyes fell upon his brother’s fully hard erection twitching in the open air. “K-Kevin, w-what are...Uh...Um...Y-You’re not in your right mind. I s-should go.” Kenny moved to get up only for Kevin to move the weaker boy’s hand onto his throbbing shaft, making Kenny freeze in place and Kevin moan, “Ahh, that feels nice. What’s wrong you actin’ like you’re scared or somethin’.” Kenny weakly mumbled Kevin’s name as his brother used his hand to pleasure himself. The little brother was squirming, trying and failing to hide his own painfully hard erection. 

Suddenly Kevin let Kenny go. The younger boy paused for a few seconds contemplating continuing despite knowing that it had to be the alcohol that was making his brother act this way. With a shake of his head and a quick tug on his sweatpants to hide his bulge, he got up to leave. Again Kevin grabbed Kenny’s arm, only this time Kenny was on his last nerve and turned with the motion to yell at Kevin to stop. But as he opened his mouth to yell it was filled with bitter bland beer as Kevin saturated Kenny and his hoodie in the foul substance. 

Kenny swallowed the substance coughing and swiping his arms out repeatedly trying futility to shake off the beer from his hoodie. Tears filling his eyes he looked at Kevin. “M-My hoodie! Kevin why!?” Kevin scoffed at the stupid question, “Cause’ you look ridiculous in it, walking around like it’s fucking fifty degrees when it’s over ninety. Hehe, sides’, as hot and bothered as I made you, figured you could use a cold one to cool you off.” 

Kenny was fighting back tears, he loved his hoodie, it had been with him through all his bullshit. Now it would smell like shitty beer for the next two weeks till they could make it to the laundromat. Kevin interrupted the train of thought by tossing the beer can at Kenny, actually managing to hit him. Kenny caught the can and blinked away his tears looking at his mean older brother still lounging on the couch with his now flaccid cock out. “Alright twerp, enough waterworks. Go ahead and take that shit off, grab me another beer, and join me over here on the couch. Who knows, maybe we could even keep having fun making you squirm, hehe.”

Holding back his tears, Kenny retreated to his room and took off his hoodie and sweats. He hung them under the window to dry in the sun as much as possible. Kenny wiped his tears away as he looked down at his tight gray undies and sighed, he’d been wearing the same underwear since he was nine so they were understandably “tight,” the idea of his brother teasing him and doing lewd things to him made his cock twitch back to life and sparked the blush on his pale skin again. Kevin called out for Kenny to hurry up and get him a beer from the other room and something in Kenny snapped. _‘That’s it, I’m done being his plaything and his servant. I might not be able to fight him off but at least I can get back at him for ruining my damn parka_.’

Kenny pulled his undies down a bit giving himself an encouraging stroke, enjoying the fresh sensation of touching himself again. It had been a few days since he’d had the chance to actually jerk off in peace. Sighing the blonde boy shook off the dopamine that was flooding his mind and focused on the task at hand. Holding the beer can in one hand and his cock in the other Kenny willed himself, with some difficulty, to piss into the can. The relief of peeing was quickly replaced with surprise as his piss heated up the can far more than Kenny had expected it to. 

He managed to fill it nearly to the top chuckling to himself about his deviant act. Kenny retucked himself in his undies and looked at the fake beer, debating about if he really was going to do this to his older brother. Just as Kenny was about to pour it out the window Kevin again called out, “Yo dipstick! Hurry up and get undressed, and don’t forget that beer." 

The little brother growled at the disrespectful and demeaning tone of his older brother, pulling the fake beer back inside and smiling wickedly. As Kenny crossed the threshold of his room his brunette brother called out a warning, "The longer you take the more pent up I get thinking about what I can do to that sweet, sweet ass of yours.”

Kenny was taken aback by the second comment and was fighting to tuck his now fully erect dick into his waistband as he headed down the hall, still blushing and starting to debate with himself again on whether or not to hand his drunk, perverted brother the piss beer. He made his way over to the refrigerator. He paused there biting his lower lip with worry as he eyed the cold beer in the refrigerator. Kevin gave a wolf whistle making Kenny's cock twitch. He closed the door still holding the fake beer and shuffled over to his big brother, offering the beer. Kevin looked up and down at Kenny licking his lips lewdly at the blatant bulge he made in those, way too tight, undies.

Kenny’s blush darkened by the lustful look, his cock twitching with forbidden desire. Not taking his eyes off Kenny’s bulge Kevin took a swig of his “beer”, coughing immediately and turning from his young charge. “You little shit! This is hot as piss! Get me some fucking ice.” Kenny bit his lip to stop from laughing at the ironic statement and stood bolt upright saying, “R-Right away, sorry.” 

As Kenny turned to get the cup of ice though Kevin reached out and grabbed the back of his little brother’s waistband pulling it up in a wedgie making Kenny let out a gasp and a moan, “AHH! K-Kevin, p-please don’t!” Kevin sat his beer down and pulled Kenny closer by the wedgie pulling it up higher and making the already tight fabric around his brother’s erection tighter. Kevin chuckled as Kenny let out a panting moan from the stimulation and reached over to grope the large cucumber shaped outline in his little brother’s undies. Kenny’s entire face and neck were red as he moaned and pleaded with Kevin to stop.

Kevin leaned in, his hot breath rippling down Kenny's neck, "You are a clever little shit, huh. Bet you handed me the hot beer to deter me from handling your hot meat, hmmm." Kenny's head was spinning as Kevin continued to tighten the wedgie and gently stroke the outline of his erection in his tighty whiteys. He desperately grabbed at the groping hand molesting him to no avail as his older brother dragged him closer and closer to his first orgasm in days.

Kevin loved the reactions he was getting from his bashful blonde brother. As he listened to Kenny pant, moan, and stutter Kevin smiled thinking, ‘ _Damn,_ _never would've thought my timid lil’ bro could be so naughty and gay. Hmhmhm, now that there's no denying it I'm gonna violate every part of him like I always do in my mind as I jerk off_.’ Kevin's smile widened as he could feel Kenny shiver and hear him whimper and plead. He thought as he licked his lips, ‘ _Hahaha, gotcha right on the edge huh. Let's see how long you'll last there_.’

After a solid fifteen minutes of teasing, Kenny was as red as a crab and twice as hard. The poor boy had given up on pleading and instead was doing his best to stop from soiling one of his only pairs of underwear with his pent up seed. Despite his efforts though he was panting hard and had been on the edge for nearly the entire time. The bashful youth knew he wouldn't last much longer. Desperate and with tears in his eyes he begged one more time, stuttering as he fought against his own impending orgasm. "P-Please ahh K-Kevin! I c-can't hold it ahh. I'm g-gonna c-cum! Please stop!"

Kevin smiled like a wolf as he licked his lips, he had no intention of stopping, in fact, he turned it up a few notches. Kevin ran his right hand down from holding the wedgie at the small of Kenny's back. It snaked down to his little brother's plump rump giving it a nice squeeze making Kenny tense up and let out a cute squeak. Kevin then tightened his grip around Kenny's cock making the smaller boy's knees shake, threatening to cave under any more stimulation. Kenny half whimpered and half moaned out his skillful perverted brother's name, Kevin's tightened hand slowly caressing the length of Kenny's cock before reaching the protective foreskin at the tip. He paused like a drop tower at the amusement park, letting his scared and shy lil bro contemplate the life choices that led him here.

Kenny's breath caught in his throat, his grip tightening around his brother's wrist, as a single thought both invigorated and terrified him, ‘ _K-Kevin's gonna make me cum...He's gonna m-make me c-cum harder than I've ever done in the past_.’

Seconds after this thought, with no time to plead for mercy, Kevin whispered sensually into his little brother's ear, "Come on, little Kenken, cum for your big bro." Once he said this his entire skillful body moved at once. He moved the foreskin down revealing Kenny's extremely sensitive crown to the slick yet rough confines of Kenny's undies and proceeded to grind the rough fabric on the glands quickly and harshly. This alone would've sent any boy over the edge. However, at the same moment that Kenny opened his mouth to let loose his cry of orgasmic bliss and his semen flooded up to his shaft, Kevin struck another weak spot of Kenny's, his neck. 

Kevin licked the sweat-stained flesh as he pulled down the foreskin making Kenny begin to shudder. As Kevin made his first pass with the rough fabric he bit down on the tender flesh, sending fireworks into his virgin brother's mind, doubling the pleasure he felt from his impending orgasm and making his entire body convulse from the effect. Kevin wasn't done, he had one more trick to use that would guarantee his brother would cum like a fire hose and flop like a fish.

Kevin gave his brother's neck another squeeze with his jaw as he felt Kenny's cock begin swelling with the impending cum. At that moment he deftly dipped his hand on Kenny's ass under the boy's undies. Distracted by the tidal wave of pleasure traveling up his spine, Kenny failed to react to the touch till it was too late. Kevin bit harder into his brother's neck as he easily slid his long middle and pointer fingers into his little brother's ass. His fingers struck his brother's prostate with the force of a train and the precision of a laser dot sight. Having never been flexible enough to reach it himself this new pleasure proved too much for Kenny's mind to take. 

As Kevin fully overwhelmed Kenny's mind with pleasure, all the little boy could do was scream, shake, and cling to his brother's wrist like a rock in the rapids. Kenny's eyes rolled up in his head as he bucked his hips away from the intruding fingers only for his legs to give out when the fingers touched his prostate. Kevin chuckled as he used his strong right hand to hold his brother upright, grinding harder into the prostate in the process. Kenny's cock swelled up and unloaded round after round of his unspent seed into his old gray undies and his brother's waiting left hand. 

The poor boy's mind broke from the onslaught of pleasure as he kept cumming over and over every time Kevin so much as twitched the fingers inside of him, touched his flared glands, or licked the red bite mark donning his neck. This lasted for five full minutes. Until Kenny's spent body lay limp against his older brother, gasping for air and giving a telltale spasm of a drygasm every few seconds.

Kevin looked at Kenny’s debauched figure and licked his lips at what he saw. His cock throbbed and he leered at Kenny lustfully, already plotting his next move. He slowly removed his right hand from Kenny’s ass, causing the younger brother to let out a low moan as his spent flaccid cock twitched. The blonde boy couldn’t help but whine as Kevin’s fingers left his body, he suddenly felt empty without them, _anything_ inside. His hole twitched and in a desperate attempt, he tried to buck back onto Kevin’s fingers, but they proved out of reach. 

Amused by Kenny’s actions, Kevin chuckled lowly, loud enough that Kenny could hear. He then pulled Kenny close to his chest, and threw his right arm from Kenny's behind to the boy's shoulder, and pulled him in for a side hug. Kenny could hear his brother's heart pound through his strong bare chest. Kevin rested his flushed cheek on the soft blonde locks of his brother's breathing slowly as his chest raised and lowered his cute brother's head.

His cock twitched reminding the older boy that he wasn't quite done, not till’ he himself came. He then took his left hand off of Kenny’s old grey boxers, soaked in the cum. Kenny flushed as Kevin let out a low wolf whistle as the older brother stared at the amount of cum dripping from his hand.

“You sure came a lot, Kenken,” Kevin teased in a singsong voice. “You must have been really happy to see me,” Kevin practically purred into Kenny’s ear. Poor Kenny’s mind momentarily short-circuited from his older brother’s sultry tone. The younger McCormick had long had a bit of a hard-on for his older bro, though he desperately tried to hide it. Kenny may have gotten all the natural looks in the family, but Kevin’s job in construction was really doing wonders for his body. ‘ _And plus—_ ’ his mind unhelpfully began, with Kenny cutting it off before it could go where he knew it would go, a familiar path his mind had traveled down many times before, especially during jerk off fantasies.

But that aside…His brother was kinda hot now. His rather plain body was in the process of transforming. Soft skin had begun to tighten, and around his torso, Kevin had a flat stomach with the faintest traces of emerging abs. He was starting to put on a little muscle tone too. These were facts that Kenny had become all too familiar with in the past few months. And apparently, Kevin himself seemed to arrive at that conclusion too, as he’d taken to going topless around the house on occasion.

‘ _Plus those construction pants really show off that huge bul—_ ’ Kenny’s thoughts were not interrupted by Kenny’s mind this time, but rather by Kevin leaning back and fishing out his dick. 

It was an impressive 10½ inches of Grade A McCormick man meat. The shaft pointed straight out perpendicularly from his crotch like a compass pointing toward true north, not drooping in the slightest. A wild, untrimmed bush of brown pubes framed the shaft from slightly north. Kenny fought the urge to drool as the scent from Kevin’s unwashed crotch wafted up to his nose. 

‘ _Fuuuuuuuuuuck_ ,’ he thought to himself.

Kevin smirked, amused as Kenny subtly shifted in response to him taking out his cock. He took his cum-soaked left hand and started to slowly stroke himself. It took him very little time to think of something to help him get off. It was the same jerk off material he'd been using for the past few months. Kenny wasn't the only one who had been taking a peep during their shared showers. Kevin had also been checking out his attractive younger brother. Though unlike his brother, he had no qualms nor shame about doing so. His hand sped up as he thought about stuffing Kenny's mouth with his cock, grunting as the image played out in his mind. With Kenny's cum on the hand he was using to stroke himself, the visualization was rather redundant. Having his younger brother cum on his hand and using that as lube was already more than arousing enough and his hands flew across his shaft as he stroked himself in earnest. Kevin's other arm subconsciously tightened around Kenny, just enough that Kenny couldn't pull away.

Kenny fidgeted and squirmed as Kevin openly jacked off right in front of him. The lewd sounds of skin slapping together echoed in his ear and his flagging cock was starting to take an interest in the show being put on next to him. Kenny was entranced by the sight of Kevin's heaving torso and frantic stroking of his thick pole. 

Kenny's senses started to return to him as did his bashfulness. In a desperate attempt at salvaging the scraps of self-control he had left, the blonde boy broke eye contact with his brother's cock. He turned his head away inadvertently burying it into the sweat-soaked pits of his brother. Kenny took one whiff of the pungent scent and his cock throbbed awake instantly.

His remaining scraps of self-control blew out of his hands like papers in a hurricane as the younger McCormick let out a low moan. His face and neck were flushed with a renewed blush as he brushed the damp brown hair with his nose, relishing in the potent scent. Kenny was twice as hard as he was when he came only a minute ago. His cock stood proud at 7 inches and with every scent filled whiff, the boy's drained sac refilled and became heavier.

Mentally he berated himself all the while his breathing became slow and deep, ‘ _T-this is wrong. This is disgusting. N-No I can't be getting hard from this. S-STOP! I c-can't stop, I'm going crazy. Ahh, he s-smells, ahh, so good, I feel hot all over. I... Can't... Stop…_ ’ By the end, Kenny took a deep deep breath and slowly exhaled from his mouth showering the sensitive underarm in his warm lustful breath. 

Kevin was savagely beating his cum soaked cock when a sudden warmth greeted his side. His eyes fluttered open jarred out of mental fantasy face fucking his innocent brother. His hand slowed on his cock as he glanced over to see Kenny hard as granite with his face buried in his sweaty pits. Kevin opened his mouth to tease the lewd perv when a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through his cock and he was forced to let out a hearty moan. 

Kenny exhaled his second breath as his ears picked up Kevin's pace slowing. Kenny swallowed his nervousness and submitted to his lust letting it cloud his mind and enhance his senses. Kenny lolled out his tongue and slowly ran it up Kevin's armpit. He started with the soft damp flesh of his brother's lower pit, then moved over the salty sweat-soaked brown hairs, before again feeling the soft hot flesh of his brother's upper pit. Kevin let out a deep moan indicating that he liked the sensation, and encouraging Kenny to do it again. 

Kevin's mind spun from the new sensitive area being gently worked over by his lust drunk brother. Drowning in the feeling Kevin refocused on getting off, moved his right arm from Kenny's shoulder to behind his own head using it as a makeshift pillow and clearing a path for his pervy lil bro to lap at his pit. 

Kenny found the salty taste of his brother's sweat enticing and quickly lost himself to it. His cock was already leaking precum and twitching in the hot summer air filling the room.

Kevin's strokes became sloppier as Kenny continued lapping at his pit, the jolts he could feel every time Kenny's tongue touched him became increasingly distracting and the older boy soon found that his approaching climax was escaping him. Kevin grunted as he tried to re-establish his rhythm, doubling his efforts. But to no avail, his younger brother's talented tongue kept depriving him of his concentration. ' _Fuckin' baby bro and his whore mouth._ '

Kenny emerged from Kevin's armpit for a brief moment to take a few breaths, his hand gripping his slightly leaking prick as he gave it a few tugs. His face was shiny with sweat and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted from exertion.

Kevin reached over to grab Kenny by the back of his head and shove him back in there, his job wasn't done after all. But when he looked at Kenny's face and parted lips, a different idea occurred to him.

Kenny moved his head down to dive back in when he felt a gentle but firm resistance. He let out a small whimper, cursing himself internally the second he did. ' _Am I really whining because Kevin_ won't _let me lick his pit? Fuck, I hope he didn't hear me_ ' 

Kevin smirked at the slight whimper Kenny let out. "So, you like my smell that much?" His smirk grew as the younger boy's cheeks went slightly pink. "Why don't you come over here and suck on this then?" Kevin said, grabbing his cock and shaking it slightly.

"I don't know…" Kenny said, shooting a wary look at Kevin's crotch. ' _Fuck, he's huge, there's no way I'll fit all of that in my mouth_.'

Kevin grabbed the back of Kenny's head and slowly coaxed it over to his pelvis. "Don't pretend you don't want this. Ya' think I have caught you staring? Admit it, you've thought about having this in your whore mouth for a while now, haven't you?"

Kenny let out a slight, low moan as Kevin brought his head closer to the tip, fighting hard the urge to swallow as saliva pooled in his mouth as the musk from his older brother's pubes slipped into his nose. 

"Yeahhhh, that's right. Now just open up and take it in, niiiice and easy."

Despite his best efforts, Kenny found himself doing as his brother said, parting his lips to allow Kevin's cockhead to pass. He felt a fresh glob of precum on the hand gripping his own cock as he tasted Kevin's for the first time. He moved his head along with Kevin's hand, letting it guide his head down his shaft.

"Yesssssssssss," Kevin hissed as he felt the tip of his cock enter his younger brother's warm and wet mouth. He bucked into Kenny's mouth, trying to get more of that sensation on his cock. 

Kenny's eyes watered as he was made to take in a few inches all at once. He could feel it in the back of his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. 

Kevin ignores the sounds coming from Kenny and pushes in a little more of his cock, determined to have Kenny take at least half. He groans as Kenny's throat constricts around his shaft, and the gentle but firm grip he had on the back of Kenny's head turns into him grabbing clumps of Kenny's hair. "Yeah, that's it, halfway there."

Kenny tried his best to relax his breathing, but it wasn't enough. Kevin's insistent cock was too much, too fast, and the younger boy felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Feeling that something was wrong, Kevin looked down at Kenny, eyes widening at what he saw. He quickly pulled out of Kenny's mouth entirely, watching slightly worried as Kenny lurched over to the side and had a coughing fit. He shuffled over to his younger brother's side, grimacing slightly as his knees scraped against a small puddle of cum under Kenny's dick. He pounded Kenny's back and then rubbed it, trying to soothe Kenny, waiting for him to stop coughing. 

Despite the scare, Kevin's cock was still hard as ever and throbbing angrily. Being denied climax twice had left him worked up and ready to blow. "Hey, Ken?" he asked

"Yeah- mmppf" Kenny responded, interrupted as Kevin shoved three of his fingers into his mouth.

Kevin probed inside his mouth for a few seconds before pulling them out with a lewd pop sound. His dick jumped at the expression on Kenny's face: lips parted, eyes clouded, panting shallowly as if he were in a slutty haze. He decided to take advantage of Kenny's lapse of attention.

Kenny flinched in surprise as he felt something penetrate his ass. Not from the pain, it was hardly his first time taking something up there, just surprise. He tensed up as Kevin unceremoniously shoved two more fingers into his ass and he squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to relax. He shivered as a calloused hand suddenly gripped his cock and started tugging at it. Though it was far from the smoothest or most professional handjob he'd ever had, he still found himself bucking into the hand, the unique feel of his older brother's rough hands stimulated his cock in all the right ways. He let out a gasp as Kevin's fingers clumsily roughly scrapped his prostate.

At the sound of the gasp, the hasty older brother felt that he had stretched Kenny enough. With a display of strength that Kenny found shocking, and though he loathed to admit it, incredibly arousing, Kevin grabbed Kenny by the armpits and effortlessly hoisted him up, placing Kenny on his lap, manhandling the younger boy as if he were a mere rag doll.

Kenny tensed up as Kevin forced his thick cockhead into Kenny's virgin asshole. Despite the hasty prep work and his prior experience playing around with his ass, the blunt pressure insistently trying to force its way inside him overwhelmed him. He had barely taken the tip and he already felt like he was being ripped apart. "What… the… hell…" he murmured under his breath. ' _Fuck…this is way different…from my…toys_ ' the younger boy thought to himself, his very thought process interrupted by the huge meat digging inside him. 

"Nnnn-nggh, K-Kevin, it… it hurts," Kenny admitted sincerely. 

"I'm putting all of this in one of your holes today. Your mouth didn't work, so now it's gotta be your ass," Kevin said as he continued to try and push inside that tight hole some more.

"C-could you…at least…use lube?"

"The way you slobbered all over my cock, I think that was enough."

Kenny begged him some more but Kevin didn't respond to any of his pleas, instead focusing on plugging his brother's unbearably tight hole. He grabbed Kenny by his sides and pushed him down further onto his cock. Soon, to Kevin's pleasure, when he was halfway inside, Kenny's pleas give way to whines and cries. 

"Fuuuuuck yeah," Kevin growled into Kenny's ear, "keep whining like a bitch, you're only making this harder on yourself. Haha, get it? Harder?" Kevin said, accentuating the last word with a sharp bucking of his hips.

' _Holy shit_ ,' Kenny thought to himself as he realized that Kevin was telling the truth. He could feel the huge pole pulsate and throb and slightly expand. Each subtle fluctuation felt like it was dragging against his guts. 

After a few minutes, Kenny could feel something damp and matted against the back of his ass. He was confused for a moment until he felt himself squarely seated on Kevin's lap. ' _Those must be his pubes, which means I've finally hit the base_.'

"Phew…" Kenny couldn't help but let out, glad and amazed that he had actually and finally taken all of that beast inside of him. Kenny panted from exertion.

"Now that the warmup is over, we can finally get to the real fucking," Kevin said.

Before Kenny could even ask "the what????" Kevin answered by dragging Kenny up off his cock from the sides and then slamming back down, all the way on his 10½ inches in one thrust. He let out a silent scream, any sound that would've come out temporarily robbed as he felt as if the air in his chest had been punched out to make room inside him for Kevin's beast of a cock. He barely had time to recover his breath before Kevin lifted him up and slammed him back down again.

On the third pass of Kevin impaling his brother with his cock it felt like his cock bowled over Kenny's prostate, as though he punched past it to get into Kenny's guts. Kenny let out another silent scream, his ass constricting like a vice, his body shaking like a chihuahua as his cock ejected several ropes of cum.

"You came from just me fucking your hole, huh, you little slut. I didn't even touch you," he growled into Kenny's ear, shuddering from the feeling of Kenny's tight ass constricting around his cock from his climax. "Fuuuuuck, I'm almost there. I'm gonna need you to tighten your ass up again like that."

"That was from me cumming, I c-can't just do that again."

"We'll see about that," Kevin murmured as he started to rapidly increase the speed of his thrusts inside Kenny

Kenny sighed and laid back against Kevin's chest as Kevin continued his jackhammer-like assault against his prostate, his body turning to jelly as the older boy ravaged his insides, the sensation leaving his body too weak to hold himself up.

He was slightly startled when he felt something snake around his sides and grab him from behind, but he quickly realized that it was just Kevin's arms. He had snaked them around, holding Kenny in what felt to him like a mix between a tender, loving embrace and some kind of wrestling hold.

"Ya’ feel this?" Kevin murmured into Kenny's ear as he squeezed his hold enough that Kenny could feel some kind of bulge against his arms. Kevin grabbed Kenny's hands and placed them on his stomach. "That's Grade A McCormick meat right there."

Kenny's cock jumped when he realized that Kevin was telling the truth. He let out a low moan. "Fuuuuuuuuck." He blushed as his thoughts betrayed him, _'That's really Kevin's cock pushing at my belly.'_

"So… big…" Kenny panted out, feeling the thick shaft inside of him throb at the compliment.

Kevin thought about stroking Kenny's cock for a moment but decided against it. Instead, he took one of his hands and stuck it under his armpit, taking the sweat and smearing it all over his hands. He took his hand and stuck it inside Kenny's open mouth.

Kenny's cock jumped at the now familiar taste hitting his tongue. Kevin didn't waste time panning Kenny's mouth with his fingers. Kenny moaned, the sound muffled by the fingers in his mouth. He could feel Kevin's thick cock splitting his ass and bulging his stomach, Kevin's strong one arm holding around his torso, and now the fingers in his mouth. He whimpered realizing how thoroughly Kevin was dominating him.

Far too soon for Kenny's liking, it was over. Kevin pulled his fingers from Kenny's mouth with a pop, several saliva trails connecting Kevin's fingers to Kenny's mouth. He unwound his hold on Kenny and had stilled his hips.

Kenny whined at this, frantically bucking down on Kevin to get him to keep fucking him.

Kevin chuckled at this needy display. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Without taking his shaft out of his younger brother's ass, he maneuvered them both so that Kenny was propped up against the arm of the couch. "As fun as that position was, it was tiring. This one should be much better." Without further warning, he bent Kenny over the couch and forced his way back inside his ass, finding the new position less taxing.

The force from the thrusts drove Kenny's face into upholstery which muffled what would have been his otherwise very loud moans. Each thrust from Kevin shook his body and jerked it into the couch. The feeling of the upholstery rubbing against his bare skin caused a slight burning sensation, which he found to be a welcome distraction from the pain of taking Kevin's thick 10 inches.

Kevin's thrusts were wild and sloppy. But he was so big that he kept ramming Kenny's prostate anyway. He decided to revisit a trick and swiped his hand under his arm again before shoving it into Kenny's mouth again.

The effect was instantaneous. Kenny felt the coil in his gut burst and he came with a muffled cry.

Kevin felt Kenny immediately go still and rigid, except for his ass which clamped down on his cock like a vice. He felt Kenny shudder and knew that his younger brother was climaxing. He pulled his hand out of Kenny's mouth and reached it down to the blonde's cock, stroking it as he continued to cum, aiming to pump out as much of Kenny's seed onto his hand. "That's right, that's it..." Kevin purred into Kenny's ear. "Hold on, little bro, I'm cumming too!" The tightness of Kenny's ass clamping down on his cock was more than enough for Kevin, whose job had given him less time to himself, leaving him pent up. He spurted into Kenny's ass, not even giving him time to raise an objection to Kevin cumming inside. Though, judging by the exhausted low moan his brother gave as his semen rushed into his ass, that objection wasn't coming anyway.

The brothers stayed as they were for a few moments, trying to recover their energy. After a few minutes, Kevin pulled his flagging cock out of Kenny, causing the younger boy to moan as some cum leaked out of his ass without Kevin's cock to hold it in any longer.

Kevin smirked, cock twitching. "We're definitely doing that again. Maybe next time I'll get a buttplug so you can keep all that cum in your slutty ass."

Feeling thirsty, Kevin went over to the side and retrieved the "beer" he had Kenny get for him and took a swig. He immediately felt that the taste was off. He'd had some bad beers before but this was something else. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a disgusted grimace and brought it under his nose and took a whiff. It took but a second for him to realize. "Yo, did you seriously try to make me drink a bottle of your piss?"

Kenny started to panic. He had completely forgotten about his little prank on Kevin. What had seemed like a clever and mischievous idea before now filled him with regret. "N-No. O-Of course not."

Kevin growled and slapped Kenny's ass. "Don't you lie to me, twerp. You did, didn't you?"

Kenny squirmed. "N-No way, dude. I wouldn't d-do that."

Despite his disgust at being made to drink piss, part of him felt weirdly turned on as well. He took his rehardening cock and slowly slipped it into Kenny's ass, continuing to administer slaps to Kenny's ass as he slid in. He rocked into Kenny's ass with jerky thrusts, focusing more on his own pleasure than his brother's. SLAP. "I'll ask again, did you try to trick me into drinking a bottle of your piss?" SLAP.

Kenny wished he had his parka to hide in instead of continuing the conversation. He continued to squirm as he gave out more fervent denials of Kevin's accusations.

Kevin's thrusts became jerkier as he grabbed the bottle again and pulled it around to Kenny's face." Oh? So you wouldn't mind drinking this then, would you?"

Kenny's eyes widened as Kevin called his bluff. He shook his head with fervor.

Kevin pinched Kenny's nose shut and waited for a few seconds. As he predicted, Kenny could only go so long without air before he had to open his mouth to breathe. Seizing on that opportunity, he placed the bottle in his younger brother's open mouth. "Last chance," he warned, tilting the bottom of the bottle upward.

When the first taste of cold piss hit his mouth, Kenny relented. He spat the bottle out. "OK! OK! I give! Yes!"

Kevin bucked his hips, driving his cock into Kenny's prostate at the same time his hand came down hard on one of Kenny's cheeks. "Yes, _what_?"

Kenny shuddered as twin sensations of pain and pleasure sent mixed signals throughout his body. "Yes, I did it. I pissed in your beer bottle." He flinched, trying to curl in on himself as he braced himself for his older brother's reaction. To his surprise, Kevin simply chuckled.

"Well then, since I'm such a nice and forgiving big brother, I'm gonna give you a chance to make it up to me. You wanna make it up to me? Or just be my bitch for a little while?"

Kenny couldn't pretend that the idea of being Kevin's bitch for a while wasn't a little appealing. That thick 10-inch monster splitting him open was definitely something he wouldn't mind experiencing again. But he could do without the spankings and he figured it would be best to get on Kevin's good side. He gave a shaky nod. "I wanna make it up to you," he whimpered.

Kevin nodded. "Smart choice." He pulled out of Kenny again, his large member was still hard and throbbing. He massaged gentle circles into Kenny's ass as he spoke. "First things first, go get us a couple of beers."

Kenny let out a low moan as the massage soothed his sore asscheeks. It was a calming, intimate feeling that Kenny very much enjoyed and felt he could get lost in. In fact, he almost missed Kevin's instructions because of it. He stood up with reluctance, not wanting the massage to end, and headed to the kitchen to do as Kevin asked. He ignored the feeling of cum leaking out of his ass as he walked over to the kitchen, and he returned with two real beers.

Kevin grabbed the two beers from Kenny's hands and set them aside. "And a cup of ice."

Kenny nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and went and retrieved a cup of ice. When he returned to the living room, he saw Kevin lying languidly on the couch, lazily stroking his thick 10-inch slab of meat. The youngest McCormick boy realized that he had never actually seen his brother's dick before, only felt it. Before he knew, Kenny was frozen in place, drinking in the sight of his older brother's body. ' _Holy shit, when did Kevin get hot?_ '

His brother had always been pudgier than him, being poor meant a rather unhealthy diet, and Kevin didn't have regularly dying as a viable weight-loss option. But it seemed that his new job had finally taken care of his baby/junk food fat. He was still a little broad and stocky but Kenny could see some muscle behind it now where there wasn't any before. His dick was crowned by a small but wild bed of pubes and he sported similar bushes under his arms. Never in a million years would Kenny think that Kevin was his type—I mean, sure, once or twice in a desperate wank fantasy—and yet…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kevin said, interrupting Kenny's train of thought.

Kenny shook his head and jogged over, handing the ice to Kevin. The older boy nodded and took the cup of ice and poured some of his beer into it. He took a swig. "That's much better. Now then, as for you"—Kevin reached over and grabbed the bottle of piss—"drink up."

Kenny wriggled. ' _Is it too late to choose bitch?_ ' An intense look from Kevin let him know that yes, yes it was. He sighed and yanked the bottle from Kevin's hand and brought it to his lips.

Kevin chuckled. "That eager?"

Kenny ignored him and tilted the bottle until a drop of the liquid came out and touched his tongue. He yanked the bottle away from his mouth with a grimace, the acrid liquid tasted just as bad as he remembered.

"Come on, Ken. You'll never finish the bottle at this rate. Do you need me to help you?" Kevin jeered.

Kenny sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He decided to just do it all at once and get it over with. He squeezed his eyes shut, in a vain attempt to turn down his other senses and started chugging the bottle. The rancid liquid's taste did not improve, but Kenny started to feel a heat coil in his stomach as he drank it. After what felt like minutes but was only seconds later, the liquid finally stopped coming. He had finished the bottle. He threw the bottle to the ground with a "Whoo!" glad he had gotten that over with.

Kevin chuckled again. "Wow, I didn't realize you were such an enthusiastic piss-guzzler."

His statement caught Kenny off guard. "W-What? No, I'm not."

"That 'whoo!' you gave at the end sure does tell a different story."

"I'm just happy that there's no more of it."

"I don't know, your mouth says one thing, but"—Kevin reached out and grabbed Kenny's crotch—"your cock says another."

To the younger boy's surprise and horror, he was, once again, rock hard and _leaking_. "N-No! T-That was just from, looking at you!"

"While you're right about me being hot as fuck, I'm afraid flattery will get you nowhere. I saw your cock jump when that piss hit your throat, and I _know_ that this wet spot I'm feeling isn't piss."

Kenny whimpered, but he knew that further denials would get him nowhere.

Kevin took his cock and placed the tip on Kenny's lips. "Open up, or I'll make you open up."

Kenny knew Kevin was serious and acquiesced, opening his mouth to take in the girthy length. The taste of sweat and musk alongside Kevin's natural taste made him moan, which was muffled by Kevin's cock. He waited for Kevin to slide in more or start thrusting and was surprised when Kevin's cock remained still.

His unasked question was answered moments later when he felt a rush of all too familiar, yet distinctly different tasting liquid flooded his mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to pull off, but Kevin grabbed the sides of his head and held it in place, leaving Kenny with no choice but to take in Kevin's offering of piss.

The liquid had an even stronger taste to it and unlike before, it was warm. Kenny tried to gulp it down before he had to taste it, but Kevin's volume was too much and he ended up tasting a great deal of it.

A few seconds later and mental time dilation aside, Kenny knew that Kevin had been pissing for a lot longer than it took for Kenny to drink the bottle. To his mortification, he was starting to get used to the taste, and he knew that his cock was responding positively. ' _Fuck fuck fuck, am I actually into this?_ '

* * *

Kevin's stream eventually subsided as he pulled out Kenny's mouth. He licked his lips as he looked at his handiwork. He had given his brother an ass full of cum and now a belly full of piss. He looked down and noticed Kenny's neglected cock. He took it into his mouth and started sucking, intending on bringing his younger bro to a quick orgasm.

Though he was young, Kevin was about as big as the average guy at work. ' _Guess being big runs in the family,_ ' he thought with pride. Kevin had plenty of experience getting people off from the times he had traded blowjobs with fellow crewmates. He was proud of being the biggest there despite being the youngest. He sucked on Kenny's cock like a straw, not bothering to use his tongue or anything. In his experience, strong suction was usually the way to go.

It didn't take long for him to start feeling Kenny buck urgently into his mouth. ' _That's right, lil bro. Cum for me._ '

Kenny let out a shout and fisted Kevin's hair and slammed his cock in as far as it would go. Kevin seemed to have no issue with it, not gagging at all as Kenny fucked his mouth a little.

Kevin resurfaced from Kenny's cock, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. "You taste pretty good, lil bro." ' _That should make us even._ '

* * *

Kenny panted and shook as he recovered from his surprisingly intense climax. "Dude… Where'd you… learn to… suck cock like that?"

Kevin just smirked and handed Kenny a real beer. With his other hand, he reached over and turned on the TV. He snaked his arm over Kenny's shoulders and pulled him in until Kenny was practically on top of his lap. The brothers remained like that, watching TV together, for hours.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, that same night, Kenny has an interesting experience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter, just a little something extra. Not much happens here, more like a gag really.

Hours later, Kevin shut off the TV. He stood up and stretched with a yawn, letting out a drunken burp. He got up and decided to head to his room, not wanting to spend the night on the couch. Kenny had long since gone off to bed, tired after the eventful day.

Kevin stumbled and swayed his way towards their rooms. He got to a room he thought was his and entered. To his pleasant surprise, Kenny was waiting for him in the bed.

In his drunken stupor, Kevin didn't realize that he had entered the wrong room, Kenny's room, to be precise. ' _Looks like someone just can't get enough._ ' He pulled the covers back, revealing that Kenny was naked save for a pair of Kevin's boxers. ' _Even got all undressed for me._ ' Kevin grew hard at the sight of Kenny in nothing but a pair of his boxers. ' _Poor guy fell asleep waiting for me to come to bed._ '

Thinking nothing of it, he grabbed Kenny by the back of his head and shoved his long and girthy 10-inch cock into Kenny's mouth. He wasted no time and began skullfucking, completely forgetting what had happened the last time he tried such a thing with Kenny.

The restricted airflow woke Kenny up rather quickly. He couldn't even enjoy the feeling and taste of that familiar meat in his mouth because he was too busy trying to avoid choking to death. He hit his fists and palms against Kevin's leg, trying to get his attention as he choked and gagged on fat cock. "Urk… K… Kev… St… Stop…"

But the older boy was too drunk to hear him. The feeling of Kenny's throat convulsing and contracting around his cock only spurred him on further and he fucked harder and _deeper_ into Kenny's throat.

Black spots started to dance around Kenny's vision as his oxygen levels became critical. Despite this, he was harder than he'd ever been in his life, his cock barely able to throb with how turgid it was. He was making a mess of Kevin's boxers, his cock leaked pre like a fountain.

Kevin slammed his cock down Kenny's throat one last time and then moaned as he came, the way Kenny's throat gripped his cock overwhelmed his drunken senses.

Kenny felt the familiar feeling of hairs tickling his face as he was buried and Kevin's dense bush of pubes, the smell both heavily arousing and oddly comforting. The last thing he could remember was that smell and the taste and feel of Kevin's warm thick cum flooding his mouth before he passed out.

Kevin felt Kenny go limp but was too drunk to realize what that meant. Satisfied, he pulled out of Kenny's mouth and flopped down on the other side of the bed. He passed out in an instant, blissfully unaware of what he had done to his younger brother.

* * *

"Well well well, you sure keep finding new and fun ways to die, don't you?"

Kenny's eyes opened at the familiar voice and he whirled around to face the sound. Sure enough, his suspicions were correct. His eyes met the wry grin of one Damien Thorne. ' _Yup, I'm in Hell._ ' _Literally._

Kenny's mind started to work, piecing together what had happened to him before he died. Damien's vague teasing words were a helpful clue and his eyes widened while his face turned a brilliant red as he figured out just exactly _how_ he had died.

Damien let out a laugh that would sound chilling to anyone else, but having known the other boy for as long as he had, Kenny knew it was just him being amused at someone else's expense. "That's right, McCormick, you died from choking on your big brother's big. Fat. Cock."

Kenny made a point to ignore him and focused his attention on the other unnoticed inhabitant of the room. "Hello, Pip."

"Oh, hello Kenny," Pip greeted back cheerfully.

Kenny wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed the other boy up until that point. You'd think that an angelic blonde boy sitting and bouncing on the son of Satan's huge 18" cock would be an immediate attention grabber. But Damien just had that kind of presence, Kenny supposed.

Damien laughed at his longtime friend's attempt to ignore him. "I have to say, for a mortal, he's not half bad. Decent in the sack and pretty good in bed too." He stopped thrusting his hips into Pip and grabbed the boy's sides with both hands and lifted him off his cock, ignoring the whimper from Pip as he did so. He set Pip down and then grabbed his huge shaft, stroking it lazily. So…Since you've practiced on Kevin, you wanna suck on this?" Damien asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Kenny shook his head. "Choking to death once a night is more than enough."

Damien chuckled. "Well your cock seems to tell a different story, but alright." He picked Pip back up again and hovered him over his cock. He then unceremoniously dropped Pip, splitting him open with his fat 18" meat, causing the Brit to reach an instant climax. "Well, I've held you up here for long enough, you probably should be getting back before anyone finds you and freaks out." He snapped his fingers and released Kenny's soul, allowing it to return to his body so he could be Reborn.

Kenny's vision started to fade out as his soul left hell. The last thing he saw was Damien bucking up sharply and his cum spewing out of Pip's mouth. His eyes widened. ' _Holy shit!_ ' Damien caught his eye and nodded, then smirked before everything faded to white for Kenny.

Kenny woke up in his bed just in time to hear his parents pull into the driveway. He saw Kevin still lying in his bed, spreadeagle style, as if nothing had happened. ' _Drunk bastard._ ' He shoved Kevin off the bed, the hard thud from his collision with the floor waking the brunette up.

"Yo, what the fu—"

"You choked me to death asshole!"

Kevin cringed and grabbed his head and squeezed a little as a headache came on. "Whoa, could you keep it down, I'm a little hungover."

"Wow, that sounds awful, but you know what's even worse? Choking to death!" Kenny replied sarcastically.

"Aaaagh," Kevin cried out, gripping his head as the headache came back. "Alright, alright already. Geeze. What are you even talking about?"

"Last night, you came into my room, shoved your cock down my throat. I tried to stop you, to warn you, but you were too drunk to listen and you choked me to death!"

Kevin couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You…You mean I… _choked_ you to death… with my cock?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
